Clairvoyance
by tok3n
Summary: Determining our future is something we all want. The certainty behind knowing what will happen whenever we must choose what actions one needs to undertake. Yet, if we knew what will be, then will it turn out to what it should be? Does knowing what will happen help determine what will happen or does it sink us into a false fantasy?
1. Introductions

Clairvoyance: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 0: Introductions

 _-Narrated_

The dream felt genuinely realistic. No, a better term would be how surreal this dream was. The house had this emanating feeling of... dread. Overgrowth looked like it was both blooming and dying at the same time within certain areas of the house. The damp, musty smell of wet wood, the bordered-up windows and disrepair of what seemed to be the walls of the house coined similar to what you would see inside a house set in an atypical horror genre flick movie. The walls seemed much taller that they seemed, the wood felt... slimy as the corridor lead to a set of stairs going upwards.

 _Wait... Am I a... snake?_ Looking side to side, my question was answered when I noticed my body had turned into that of a Reticulated Python. I definitely must have hit the alcohol really hard last night... Or was I just simply over-exhausted? Why was that whenever I seem to think, I can't seem to focus. Memories seemed foggy and trying to remember was like trying to find the last piece to solve the puzzle. All I could really think about was a driving need to find my master. Master? What kind of movie was I watching before I fell asleep?

A rumbling echo of a crackle of fire snapped my mind back. Instinct told me to go upstairs, revealing a long corridor. "Nagini" A voice rasped, echoing within the halls. Though it sounded like nails to a chalkboard, I embraced the order fully. I slid down the corridor, but a brief shadow caught my eye. A feral hiss came out of my mouth as I turned on instinct, finding an old man peering through the door. The old man's eyes popped in fright, his hands flying into the air as he attempted to cover his cries.

"It looks like Nagini has found us an unwelcome guest. Wormtail, bring the man here so I can look at him myself." _Wormtail? Wait... Am I dreaming Harry Potter?_ I slithered my way across the floor, encircling myself at the base of a large, lounge chair as the man was forced to walk in.

"I-I-I don't know who you are but face me like a real man." The old man stated, his fear clearly thickened in his brazened attempt to look brave. The man named Wormtail cringed in disgust, a hand flying into the air as to ready a full-blown attack.

"How dare you say such filth!" Wormtail snarled as he began to bring down his hand on the old man.

"Wormtail! There is no need for such triviality. But move aside so he can see the body of a real man." The voice exasperated once more, the face of Wormtail turning from anger to complete glee. Wormtail looked at the man once more before moving aside as the two had a complete view of each other now. I watched as the man's facade of bravery turned into complete horror as he opened his mouth to scream.

"Avada Kedavra!" A bolt of bright, green beamed towards the old man, striking right in the dead centre of the body. The man's mouth opened, no words could be heard, as he crumbled with a loud thud to the floor as a booming after-effect of a whip crack brought me out of my dream.

I had contain myself from screaming out loud as my head lashed off the pillow I was sleeping on. I gave a soft hiss in pain as I clutched my forehead. It felt as if someone whacked me with a bag full of bricks as I massaged my temples in an attempt to massage the aching numbness away.

"Fuck me..." I muttered to myself, taking my other hand to rub my tired eyes as the throbbing in my forehead began to slowly cease. _Glasses. I need my glasses._ I thought to myself as my hands fumbled in the dimly-lit darkness. Only when I felt the frame did I quickly snatch them, quickly using the sheets to wipe any dirt off from the lens before putting them on. Blinking a couple times, my eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. The only light source shined from the window of which the morning sun began to rise.

 _Damn.. That dream felt way too real. The hell did I have last night_. I tore the sheets off from me, swinging my feet off the bed as I propped myself up for a stretch. Stretching my arms and legs, I gave a soft, satisfied groan as my eyes came face to face with a curious look from a Snowy Owl.

"Oh hey Hedwig..." _Wait... Hedwig._ I stopped, frozen in space as my tired brain began its reboot back to reality. I took a few steps closer to Hedwig, my fingers reaching out to ensure I just wasn't hallucinating on... something. Fingers touching feathers ran a soft, plushy sensation through my arm as I moved my hand from her wings up to pet Hedwig's head. She didn't seem to mind, giving me a soft hoot in response as I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Holy shit... This can't be a dream within a dream." Hedwig turned, her eyes squinted in a mixture of confusion and annoyance as she turned back to my fingers before taking a hard nip at my fingers. As if someone had driven a toothpick up my finger, I bit my tongue in pain as I shook my hand. "Ow! That hurts you know?!" Hedwig merely rolled her head, turning herself around as she began to groom the feathers that I had messed up.

Through the pain, reality was beginning to set in. But this wasn't my reality, was it? Inside 'my' room was a small TV set. Scrounging around the floor, I was able to locate a bulky remote. It looked like something you could get from the early 90s. Turning it on, I flipped channels onto a fell upon a news channel. I turned the volume slightly up, just enough that it came out to a whisper.

 _ **Good Morning England! Welcome to Channel 5 morning news! It is bright and sunny morning on July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1994 and we got a lot of news for you today! My name is...**_

The remote dropped from my hands. _I can't believe it! Isn't it suppose to be 2016?!_ I shook my head. _That shouldn't be right. I am 30 years old, born in Canada wasn't I?_ Attempting to remember my life seemed be blank out on me or very hazy at best. If this was the real, why couldn't I remember on how I got here? Why can't I remember? I know who I am! My name is...

"Harry Potter." I spoke loudly, for the first time. I could hear my breathing becoming more erratic. Bathroom was the location I needed to go as I opened the door, running my way towards the bathroom as I opened the door and flicked on the lights. The lights flickered, flashing on and off before illuminating the whole room. My eyes met a pristine mirror, looking at what was now my body's reflection.

In retrospect, I didn't realize how big the glasses were on me. Preferably, I would like to have a more rectangular-shaped lens frame rather than the big circular lens frame. Besides the glasses, it was quite weird knowing the body I now inhabit was that of Daniel Radcliffe. I ran my hands through the long, messy brown hair, feeling some of the hair that had become entangled. Hands caressed my new face, touching my eyes, ears and nose to make sure they weren't going to suddenly disappear and I was going to suddenly awaken back in my actual reality.

Inspecting my arms and legs, I could see how very little muscle was on 'Harry Potter'. For someone of this age, I was easily under the bar of the BMI to be called regularly toned for an 'average' person and more sided on the lines of being underweight. _Vernon and Petunia really gave their money's worth on seeing how much they neglect they could dish out._ The thought popped into mind as realization also unfolded. The house was awfully quiet for... 8:00am in the morning. And today was a Thursday so shouldn't people be up and about by now?

Another thought popped into mind. _Didn't they tell me that they were going out to some Aunt's place for a few days and won't be back._ My mind regressed back to pull that memory back.

 _ **"Boy! Come here! We are going out for a few days out to see Aunt Daisy! Bringing you along would be a complete hindrance to our visit... because of Aunt Marge...So! You are going to stay here! But I better not come back to any trouble or I'll..."**_ I cut the memory short as my mind gave an internal dance of joy. _Holy shit! I can remember what Harry Potter remembers?!_

The room fell silent as I contemplated what was going on. The actuality of becoming **THE** Harry Potter was... exhilarating. My mind raced with a cacophony of feelings, just thinking of all the different possibilities! Wait… Then the dream about Voldermort was real... That would mean that I knew what is going to exactly happen! I read all the books and knew all the important events! I could literally change the world for the better! A manic laugh escaped my lips, light and hearty, as I leaned over the bathroom counter as I caught my breath.

"This is absolutely AMAZING!"

My stomach ached in hunger, grumbling in its full fury as I bent down, clutching my stomach in pain as I hissed out air. It felt as if I hadn't eaten breakfast in a few days and considering where I was living and who else inhabited this home, I shouldn't be too surprised. I walked back to my room, finding what seemed to be the equivalent of a brown wallet. It looked well used, although it looked as if it had taken a beating from every environment it has been placed. Stains and the peeling of leather showed the age of the wallet as I opened it up. Mostly filled with scrap paper and a small key nuzzled in one of the pouches, I found no luck finding any coins or bills. _No money..._ I sighed loudly, pounding a frustrated fist onto my bed mattress. _Great. I'm hungry and there is literally no place-..._

The thought didn't cross my mind. "Gringotts" I muttered to myself. That would the issue of having no money, but getting to Leaky Cauldron now became the prime issue. It wasn't like I didn't know where the location was. I can't drive and there seems to be no public transit- _The Knight Bus..._ A devilish smile drew upon my face. This day couldn't be any better. I'll get to become Harry Potter, go on the Knight Bus **AND** get to see Gringotts. What could make this day any better?

 _The Leaky Cauldron_

 _-'Harry Potter'_

"Nice seein' yew again, Neville! Hope ter see yew again!" The heavily cockney accented of Stan Shunpike told me as I carefully stepped off the Knight Bus. My brain felt as if it went through too many coaster corkscrews, my stomach made was still flipping with nausea and my legs felt as if they had been turned into gelatinous jelly.

"Yeah... Thanks Stan." I said grimly, giving a short wave as I didn't want to look back at the Conductor. My face was still probably green and right now, and throwing up felt like a very good idea. _Ok... Maybe not riding the Knight bus would have made this day better..._ Riding the bus felt like a smaller version of Abu Dhabi's Formula Rossa except that it was driven by someone. Just thinking about the experience again took all my willpower to not simply keel over and throw up as he made his way past the door into the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, the Leaky Cauldron had that similar distant feeling of a rustic, medieval European setting. Chandeliers filled with a circle of candles were fitted in inside of the normality of light bulbs. Portraits of history's past covered the walls as chairs seemed set on the tables. There also seemed to be very little patrons roaming around, although the early morning hours were most likely a high factor in the low patron turnout. I sighed, scanning left to right as I stood dumbfounded. _I can't believe this..._

"Harry?! What are you doing here?" A feminine voice spoke to me. Shit... I was really hoping to get by here without anyone noticing me. I turned, finding myself face to face with the light brown eyes of a girl. Her hair seemed to naturally curl around her shoulders, seemingly matching the color of her light, white skin. She was wearing a white, collared shirt and black dress pants, covered by a black apron that covered her whole body. My brain turned, taking a few moments to regain who she was as words seemingly appeared in my mouth.

 _Hannah Abbott?_ "Hannah...! What are you doing here?" My mouth sputtered out, hesitating seemed too natural whenever I spoke and having such habited shy reservations whenever I wanted to talk didn't help. Not saying that I was that kind of popular teenager who held exuberant charisma. I sided more with the introverted kids who made sure to literally 'stay-in-the-dark' when I was going through puberty... Then again, I wasn't scolded every single day of my childhood that I was a freak and no one would like me for being who I was.

"Oh! I work here during the Summer. Mom is usually off doing business so I usually stay here." Hannah stated, twirling her hair as she seemingly moved some used cups off the table, sorting them into a white dish bin. "So, what brings you down here?" She asked, moving herself to wipe down the table with the dirty mugs.

"Umm... Going to Diagon Alley… Need to pick up a few things." I hesitated as Hannah seemingly perked up, turning around with excitement as her face seem to light up.

"OHMYGOD! Are you going shopping?!" I couldn't help but flinch from the tidal wave of enthusiasm from her. It's been quite a while since I have seen or had to deal with a "teenage girl's need" of endlessly going shopping for hours on end. I'm probably stereotyping as it is, but seeing the same kind of attitude does bias people's notions. Didn't help that I never understood the excitement behind shopping… You pick up what you need and get out, but I guess some enjoyed the prospect of 'window shopping'.

"No.. well, not really. I have to go to Gringotts first and all..." I cursed myself for acting so blandly but that didn't seem to dent the excitement in Hannah's face as she threw the rag she was using into the dish bin.

"Eww. Boooorrring... Well, I'm meeting Susan Bones at Gringotts. Mind if I can accompany you before you do boring banking things?" Typical teenage attitude didn't surprise me but her affront of wanting to walk with me was a bit strange. At best, my knowledge of Harry was that he was mostly reclusive to his small hub of Hermione and Ron. It wasn't like he was the type to go out and meet new people on the dime. But again, I had no good reason to deny such a request.

"Uhh... Sure, I guess." I answered dumbly. Hannah seemed to jump for joy as she quickly lifted the bin off the table.

"I'll be back in a few! My shift is almost up and I just have to let Tom know I finished all the chores he set me!" She said ecstatically. Again, the energy that was oozing out of her was slightly overbearing for me... And I'm like 16 years older mentally than her. I watched as she ran back into what I presumed was the kitchen area, loud clanging of dishes and cups hitting a steel sink as I could her say something inaudible.

Few minutes later, she seemingly came out wearing a red dress, images of roses embroidered around the waist of her dress. It was clear she was wearing an undershirt and slip shorts that went down to her ankles underneath the red dress. It actually gave her quite a cute look and a much more voracious look of the dress outlined-... My face scrunched up in disgust at the thought I was thinking.

"What? Something you don't like?" Hannah asked, tilting her head to the side as I slapped myself internally. I raised both my hands in a subtle gesture of disagreement as I waved them from side to side.

"Oh... No! You look fantastic. I... uhh... just held back from sneezing..." I can't believe it. Was I just literally checking out an underage teenager? And I also used such a weak excuse... However, Hannah seemingly didn't notice as she clicked her tongue. Her face seemed to crest into a light frown of disappointment, as if I didn't notice or say something that she was hoping for me to see.

"Ah... Well, we should probably get going before Tom calls me back." Hannah said, changing whatever she was feeling away on a dime as she walked towards the rear of the pub. Giving her a few step lead, I followed suit as we made our way pass the receding wall into Diagon Alley. The bricks receded, similar to what the first movie showed us, but as if I was getting a First-Person Point of View. The brick wall fell into itself, giving us a wide, open entrance into the Alley as we both stepped in. You know that line when the actual Harry gets introduced and he wished for eight more eyes just to see everything... Now I completely understood why.

It was a wet dream for any Harry Potter Fanatic who wanted to be plopped right in the middle of Diagon Alley during a shopping rush hour. Different shops littered the streets selling different, miscellaneous magical objects. Shops seemingly focused on selling one particular set of items such as robes of all kinds, academic stationary and books, potion ingredients, broomsticks, wands, the list could keep going on and on. Even better was watching people intermingle with shops and even with cart vendors that sat strategically where traffic was always highest.

A sudden jab to my shoulder brought me out of my star-struck gaze as my eyes fell upon a very curious look from Hannah. It was like my reaction seemed foreign and it was when the thought struck me. Harry had been coming here for at least three years now and he wouldn't have reacted the same way I did. In all my excitement to see what new world I was in, I had also been as transparent as glass when it came to what I was feeling. Her face looked like she was wanting to question my actions, my mind racking on a quick excuse to give her quickly.

"Can never get the nostalgia out of me whenever I come to Diagon Alley." I made up, shrugging my shoulders to act as if she caught me as I threw my hands up. At first, her emotions stayed neutral for what felt like ages until I could see her lips crack into a smile as she danced on the spot with glee. I really was tempted to ask her what made her so happy, then I realized that sometimes ignorance is truly bliss especially when it came to teenage mind.

"I KNOOOOW, RIGHT! I can never get that same feeling out and every time I come here I just always feel excited. It was like the same time when I first..." I turned, pointing silently in the direction to lead the way towards the bank as she continued. I merely nodded and said a few quick words here and there but I never really partook in the conversation. I could easily notice that some of her actions was aimed to grab my attention but I just pretended as if I didn't notice. A part of me was expecting something more cliché but in all honesty, Hannah was just acting what you would expect from a teenage girl. I think that was accentuated by how much she loved to talk about all the little things in life and I guess that gave her that kind of bubbly, yet naive extroverted personality you see in most 'gossipy' girls.

"I used to help my mom in the garden lots so that's why I love Herbology and all..." My ears tuned in. A thought popped into my head and something in me wanted to speak before I had a chance to verbally internalize it first.

"I thought your mom is-" I cut myself off. A brief moment in which time seemed to slow as a realization came crashing down like a crystal chandelier. My excitement had blinded me to a simple fact that I had been ignoring ever since I got here. I had forgotten for all my knowledge and all my 'foresight' into the future, these were still events that are going to happen. My mind remembered how Cedric would die a year from now, how Sirius would die two years and the casualty count keep going. My face paled and it must have shown when I gave that small glance at Hannah at realizing that her mom was going to die in a few years. And, what was the worst part? I couldn't even tell her... How could I? I'm only a fourteen year old and saying stuff that might or will happen doesn't make me a psychic, it just makes me look completely psychotic.

"Hey... What seems to be the problem? You look awfully pale." Hannah said, her face forming into the first frown I must have seen her make as she stepped in front of me. My eyes seemed to dance as I had just realized we were standing in front of Gringotts Bank. I shook my head, attempting to focus on what was going on right now rather than dwelling on what might happen.

"Sorry... I meant to ask that you said your mom was on business." Hannah's eyes seemed to narrow and I could easily tell she wasn't buying what I was saying. Got to hate young people's intuition at times...

"I told you that she runs a potion ingredient courier service overseas... But you haven't told me why you look so pale." There was really no good excuse or answer I could spin to make her believe it. Yet, telling her the truth would end up going down the same path as the first. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I looked away from where she was.

"It's... difficult to say but I been having some personal issues that I really don't want to discuss." I answered uncomfortably. It felt as if I was pretending but what I was saying was half true... I just wasn't telling her the whole thing. She didn't seem to say anything, the silence I took as an opportunity as I did my best theatrical work to change my feelings on a dime.

"Well... It was a pleasure walking with you, but you have more things to do then let me get you down. See you around or maybe at Hogwarts if I don't see you anytime soon." I said with faux cheeriness as I made my way through the door, using all my effort to not seem perturbed as I finally entered Gringotts.

 _-Narrated_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Hannah looked on as she failed to string a quick set of words as she watched Harry walk into Gringotts. She couldn't believe how pretentious Harry was for not even waiting for a response and just leaving her on the spot so he could do boring banking things. A part of Hannah wanted to be furious at Harry for being such an emotional blockhead, not realizing why she worn a brand, new dress that her mom got for her to her attempts trying to cue Harry. She couldn't help but feel infuriated by Harry's awkward behavior.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel slightly conflicted. That small glimpse which Harry's face turned awfully pale stole words that could not even describe what she saw. Saying that his face had seen death seemed like a literal understatement and she was unsure whether she should be angry or concerned. She heard the rumors about her, being shallow and naive. It was something she fully knew and it was something she was constantly wanting to work on. Her mother had given her some books to help rectify her issues, but her mother seemed more happy that her own daughter was willing to look into self-improvement.

Thinking internally had distracted her and she had not realize that Susan was now standing in front of her. She was only waken from her thoughts from her whole body being shaken, her lips instinctively given a small yelp of surprise as she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Her eyes looked up, seeing the distinct red hair, stout nose and brown eyes that made up Susan's face. Susan's face seem to reflect a mischievous smile, a hint of pride knowing that she was able to sneak up on Hannah.

Hannah's eyes narrowed, a bit of anger seething from her face from Susan's untimely interruption. "Susan! Don't scare me like that!"

Susan's face immediately frown at the response. "Something happen because that is definitely not you..." Her voice trailed off, eyes gleamed with suspicion as Hannah sighed.

"Sorry Susan... I was just thinking and you almost made me yell in public." The answer sounded sincere, but the woes of being best of friends was that those close also could tell when something was up. Susan merely stepped closer to Hannah, taking an arm and leading her off as she gave a smile.

"Ooooo... Hannah got dreamy for a moment." Susan paused, looking down to see the red dress that Hannah was wearing. Her lips cracked into a devilish smile. "Was it a boy?"

Hannah's voice seem to hitch on air, coughing slightly at Susan's accusation as she felt her cheeks blush. "N-N-No. What gave you that idea?" Susan couldn't help but give a giggle in response.

"Come on Hannah. Don't tell me you forgot you only wear that dress to impress. So who was it? Cedric?" Susan pried as Hannah couldn't help but give a small giggle to her friend's obvious antics.

"Harry... I met with Harry." Hannah muttered softly, watching as Susan's mouth expanded into a huge 'O'. On prior knowledge, Hannah covered Susan's mouth, muffling whatever she was about to say as she gave a hushing sound. "We WILL talk about it privately but I don't want you yelling like a happy puppy or something." Hannah's rebuttal seemed to work, Susan giving a small nod of excitement as she removed Hannah's hand from her mouth.

"Oh! Come on now! Don't leave a girl hanging! At least tell me what he was like!" Susan exasperated in glee.

A frown creased for a moment on Hannah's face, thinking quickly as she thought about her interaction with Harry. "I don't know, it was kind of strange..." Hannah mused.

"Course, it would be a bit strange! You met Harry Potter!" She said, shaking her head at Hannah's comment.

"No, I mean that Harry was a bit strange." Hannah rebutted, Susan looking like she was thinking for a moment before quickly answering back.

"Well, he has been through some strange things and everyone knows he's reclusive as a clam." Susan stated.

"But, he seemed-." "I don't think you need to be so concerned with the guy who's titled 'The Chosen one', Hannah!" Susan interrupted, leaning into Hannah's ear. "Besides... I like to know how you can make that dress turn heads.

Hannah's cheeks lit up, her eyes looking around cautiously to see no one was currently around them to only give a deathly scorn at Susan, who seemingly was giving her deer eyes. Hannah knew that Susan was probably right. She was probably overreacting to Harry and he probably was just being a bit of dunderhead to not notice her cues. The two could only hold it for so long, falling into girly laughter as they caught their breath.

"Come on! Let's go shopping before you need to go back to that dreadful job!" Susan stated, Hannah playfully swatting Susan's shoulder.

"That dreadful job is the reason why we can go shopping." Hannah fired back, only to see Susan stick out her tongue as the two made their way to the shopping centre, delving into which stores to tackle first.

 _Gringotts Bank. Office of Riftmug._

 _-_ _Harry Potter_

When I really think about, Gringotts was literally the same as a modern bank. Sure, the medieval 17th century European aesthetics and the long row of wooden, polished desks were quite interesting to look at, but the atmosphere and the way they operated was exactly the same. Walk up to a desk, state the business you wish to attend to, and usually if the business is needed to be taken was much more private, you would be set up within a cushy office.

Offices seemed littered with bookcases, filled to the brim with books on various economic policy topic while balances, quills and scrolls of paper scattered on the desk. A large book seemed closed that sat centered of the desk as the desk was also elevated so that the person sitting was always looking down at the customer. A few lamps lit by candles held within and a chandelier finished off the office, giving it a dim light that covered the office. It had been 10 minutes since I had been sitting here, apparently the will of Harry Potter was a... complex matter.

The initial goblin I had talked to seem to look like he was wanting to blow me off, hearing words of not having a scheduled appointment and all. It was when the goblin looked up, that I watched his face change to a realization that I was Harry Potter and saw a total 180 of his attitude.

Now, this is where I was. Sitting in an office by myself and waiting for someone called Riftmug to help me. It didn't help I was also becoming more antsy. My brain kept going back to thinking about my behavior and how poorly I dealt with Hannah.

That moment had stinted my excitement. I had been so wrapped up in my delusions of grandeur that I had not taken a true moment to sit down and actually think it through. My arms naturally folded onto each other, as I leaned back into the chair I was sitting in. I just couldn't help shake off the naivety that had overtaken me this morning into thinking everything was fine. I couldn't help but slouch as my mind began to rack and assess two glaring problems.

The first problem was that I had an estimate of a month and a half before Harry's fourth year started, minus the fact that I also be going to the World Cup with the Weasley's in which I will be inevitably meeting death eaters. I probably had a couple of weeks, give or take, to figure out and implement a study ethic to catch up. What made this problem worse was that whenever I attempted to remember what Harry had previously learned had become as much as a blur similar to when I tried to remember my past life.

Which leads to the second problem…. Having a foggy memory was what led to have a lapse of ignorance to my situation. Given that I had just entered a fictitious reality that came from a book, most would crumple into a state of perpetual shock rather than jump for joy. Even if I was a diehard fan of whatever reality I had hop into, the aftershock would have lulled the euphoria. That shock transcended from being a reality away from the norms that I was used to, away from the connections and memories of friends and family which I had none of... And that is what scared me the most.

I don't know whether I wished to be sent here or not. And say if I was sent here, what would happen to my 'new' memories? It was a possibility that even if I was able to change everything, that my memories would deteriorate from a paradoxical future I could potentially make. I couldn't even remember when my actual birthday was or who was my family? Who was I in my past life? Was I a 'good' person? Or was I apathetic to everyone I knew? The saying that experiences forge who we are is something I didn't have the luxury of having. I was now facing a blank slate, in the body of Harry Potter and with what I could remember, I had to come to grips with that.

"Mr. Potter!" The starchy voice made my head snap up from slouching as it took all of my internal effort to make sure I didn't jump out of my chair. The voice came from stern, yet concerned look of the goblin who sat polar opposite of me. He had big, circular glasses, wearing what seemed to be a goblin equivalent of a black suit as his eyes stared at me for an answer. His skin looked deep peach and his long hair, stranding down to his shoulders branded a dirty, greyish color.

"M-my apologies." Stuttering a quick response, I forced myself to stop, taking a slow inhale of air. _Take a deep breath and think about what you want to say._

"Forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to daydream... Mr. Riftmug." I don't think the apology nor the switch from nervousness to showing a modicum of respect was what surprised the goblin, but I think it was my acknowledgement that brought a moment of surprise to Riftmug's face.

"No. The rudeness is mine, Mr. Potter. It was unnecessary to raise such a tone when you were clearly occupied at the time." The goblin stated as he seceded his moment of shock back into a neutral scowl.

"Is... This for me?" I asked, my finger just hovering over the folder. I faintly knew that goblins, in this version's reality, were fiercely traditionalist when it came to values and beliefs. It was in my best interest not to start off on the wrong foot of the people who held your money, so I rather look timid than brazen. I watched as Riftmug gave a short but curt nod as he wrapped his long fingers together.

"That is correct. If you can be so kind to open it... Mr. Potter." Though the answer was short, I could tell there was a bit of pride in his work. I gave a small glance, his eyes seemed to looking at what I was doing, a bit too keen into seeing what I would do or say. My hands slowly opened the folder, opening to find the appearance of what I asked. My mouth opened naturally, asking the next question was purely on instinct, yet it seemed Riftmug had anticipated it.

"The will and the bank statements as requested. The will-" Riftmug's fingers displaced the papers, spreading them out in a neatly ordered fashion as he pointed to the left-most paper first. "here has been left untouched, you are the last proprietor of the original copy..." His voice dissipated for a moment of pause, most likely giving me time to give a look as I lifted the will to read. A part of me was fully ecstatic that I was holding a real will of Harry potter but realizing that I was reading something extremely personal that shouldn't be meant for me mellowed the excitement as my eyes began to read the will.

The will was short, more precisely that both parents had wanted to keep it concise and to the point. It didn't hold much of fluff you would stereotypically get out of a will, though there were a few lines in which they had written which they hoped they would see their son grow up and all. Outside perspective wanted to say that those lines of sentiment were incredibly cheesy but, then again, I wasn't suppose to inhabit a fictional character's body.

It was when my eyes suddenly laid on the true meat of the will. The beneficiaries named in which the guardianship was listed in specific order. It had seemed that if Harry's parents were to die, that the responsibility of guardianship was Sirius Black. Obvious choice considering the relationship between Harry's father and Sirius. The second, most interestedly, was given to the Longbottom Family. My guess had to gander that the old Order of the Phoenix did draw some mutual respect between all members. The third and final choice was given to Albus Dumbledore. Why only three choices was beyond me but I felt as if it was certain policy behind the limit of people you can nominate the guardianship too.

What was also noted that if Harry was rendered homeless, his stay should be suited to the following order; Sirius, Longbottom Family and finally, Dursley Family. _Dursleys?_ I thought to myself, only to remember that Lily was the sister of Petunia. I don't know what Harry's mom saw in Petunia but it was certainly enough to trust Petunia with her child. Guardianship rights seemed straightforward enough. Exercise authority in which the actions would benefit and not hinder the child's life until legal age.

My eyes drift, finding my vision now looking at what seemed to be a stringed together formed of papers. These papers had scribbles of numbers, my first impression was those of bank statements in which I laid the will back into the folder as I picked up what I could roughly estimate 10 sheets of parchment paper. Numbers seemed to be strewn across each of the parchment, scribbles sat next to some as to help with the identification and meaning of the numbers. However, the scribbles seemed to written with such haste that it was impossible to decipher what it said.

"Excuse me... Riftmug, do you mind telling me what this means?" I asked dumbly, pointing at the numbers on the sheet of parchment. Although, I could probably take a rough estimate to guess what the numbers meant, I still had to play a typical 14 year old and not one who was having to deal with a life crisis of who I really was. The goblin seemed to look at me with a hint of confusion, which I passed the paper over as I tapped over what I wanted to 'know'.

"Ah... These are all the transactions made during the time in which you have inherited it." Riftmug answered, moving his glasses closer to his eyes as he gave a sharp sniff of his nose. My eyes blinked for a moment. The first thought that came to my mind slipped through my lips, engaging my thoughts into open speech.

"Was it Professor Dumbledore who managed my finances?" I asked. The goblin gave a soft grunt of affirmation as he scratched behind his left ear.

"Indeed he was as he is your temporary guardian till you have reach the minimum adult wizard age."

"Would you mind telling me what he has done with my account so far?" My interest piqued, seemingly transparent as the goblin was also taken back by my request. That didn't stop from Riftmug's face to show a wide, toothy smile as if he found a hidden jackpot as he looked back at the paper.

"Most of the bank statements have been formed by a small stipend that is given to the Muggle family called Dursleys. As they were the choice of home, the fee is given to help pay for any unforeseen circumstances." Riftmug stated, pointing to what looked like to be a dense area of scribbles as he talked. The amount he was talking about was similar to what to the amount you get off a child benefits plan.

"The next, in which I must inform you, is that Dumbledore has also given you permanent status in regards to how you wish to deal with your investments." I held my tongue in silence. Papers slid in front of me as I finally began to take a look at what I had now inherited.

 **Harry Potter**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **Current Banking Report**

 **Total worth: Approx. 200,000 Galleons**

 **Term Investment worth: Approx. 100,000 Galleons**

 **-Gringrotts Trust Rate Plus GIC (Interest at 2.000%)**

 **Mutual Funds: Approx. 100,000 Galleons**

 **-Gringrotts Balanced Investment Plan**

 **-Total Shares/Units owned: 374.7520**

 **-Price of each share (Galleon): 266.8431**

Numbers flew by the page, scribbled in each and every corner and surface area of the parchment as a final line drew my attention;

 **Summary of Total Savings: Including savings from Will and additional partied investments made by Potter's Guardian – 1.5 million Galleons**

I couldn't help but choke on my own spit in sudden disbelief. Holy shit! The book only said 'small fortune', I didn't think that Harry was THAT loaded. Trying to voice my own thoughts came out as a jumbled mess as I stuttered over words, simply making up incoherent mumbling.

"Are you displeased? Mr. Potter?" Riftmug asked curiously as his eyes watched me like a hawk. I shook my head from side to side quickly to say a silent no as I looked back at the statements. "I apologize... Headmaster Dumbledore was the one to advice me to take such banking actions as your accountant. I believe he said that it was to not let your accounts get taxed if they are not used after a certain limit while also gives you a chance to expand your banking portfolio." Riftmug continued, scratching his chin as he placed the papers back into the respective folder. _Leave it to Dumbledore to sort out Harry's financial life._ I said internally as I gave the bank statements one last look.

"Yes, I appreciate your helpfulness. Is it alright if you could help me set up a withdrawal?" The goblin cracked that same, toothy smile he gave when I first asked about my accounts. I think he had taken a matter of pride to make sure that I had the best account being that he was accounting for THE Harry Potter.

"Why of course! I believe there is a new thing in the Muggle world called Credit Cards, something that our bank is wanting to experiment and would love you to join as one of our testers." Riftmug jumped, speaking eloquently as he began to shift through his drawers and shelves as he drew up stack after stack of papers. While he was doing so, the sudden re-occurrence of facing this reality had snagged my brain. But now it had become fully clear that I had to face the facts of what was going on. I watched as a final pile smacked the desk of Riftmug's table, a clear stack of about three piles of paper as he gave a small huff of air.

"What would you like to start, Mr. Harry Potter?" Riftmug asked, my face couldn't help but give a small smirk as I looked at the huffing goblin.

"Whatever is easiest to throw away first." I stated back as I watched Riftmug crack a small chuckle as he turned to the stack in the centre. The facts were clear and as we went through the ins-and-goings of starting a credit card and such, my mind began to formulate plan after plan of what I needed to do after I leave Gringrotts. Where could I go to catch up and get that 3-day crash course of what I need to know?

After all **... I am Harry Potter**.

 **A/N:** **I keep these part short. This is my official first HP fanfic though I have been tweaking my writing style for a while now. I rate stories M because it also helps with creative writing, especially scenes in which asked for more 'explicit' detail. I do hope that, lore-wise and all, it is kept within the standard of whatever most of you people use. Then again, lore isn't going to be pitch-perfect to what people want and like so I guess I'll pine to closest denominator which doesn't want to lynch me on a spike. Hope you enjoyed my writing and have a good day.**


	2. Becoming Harry Potter

**Clairvoyance**

Chapter 1: Becoming Harry Potter

 _-Diary of Harry Potter_

 **July 21** **st** **, 1994.**

 _ **I figured writing out my thoughts in this book I found in my new room would help me vent my thoughts... I don't know how to start a diary nor where to start so I'll explain what I have done so far. It's been a week since I had become Harry Potter. Riftmug's advice and help was more than I had expected. His help setting up my account was truly watching a master at work as he ripped through the steps with concise explanations, his wording tuned to match the ears of a teenager. I never thought the day I would say that listening to banking advice would be both interesting and fun. I digress, I seem to be veering... I asked Riftmug about places to train and places to buy affordable books that didn't supplement my curriculum. His face of surprise was masked over by his glinting smile as he showed me the 'best of places'. I feel that he had taken advantage of my nonexistent knowledge of these places, seeing that some had pretty steeped prices. However, that was overshadowed by the fact that many of the owners had given me a substantial 'sale price' because I was Harry Potter. As for looking at places to train, I'll look at what Riftmug told me tomorrow. Right now, I have focused on my academics as I have come upon a neglected essay that is needing to be finished for Professor Snape before this term begins...**_

 **July 22** **nd** **, 1994.**

 _ **I might have over-exerted myself today... A pain radiates through my forearm and my shoulders... I forgot to add this to my last entry but Riftmug's suggestion had me training in an underground area near Knockturn alley. A question came up pertaining to the issue of using magic outside of my school. Apparently, Riftmug had said that the area was deemed legal by Ministry of Magic as an area to train oneself to use magic for self-defense only. Though I came in with a sense of skepticism, I can also see why Riftmug seemed keen to have me at this place… I could see because the place was eerily empty. The set-up was that similar to a boxing training area with the exception that this was for wizards. Dummies could be set up to simulate a duelist to which wizards could train against. There were also weights that dampened your magic, helping those train more with their physique rather than heavily relying on their magic... I might to need to give those a couple rounds the next time I come in... When I think about, it hurts me to say that being on a melon diet just because of Dudley might actually help in the long run... Though I think I'll reward myself with some of that ice-cream from Florean Fortescue right now...**_

 **August 4** **th** **, 1994.**

 _ **My body feels as if it is going to fall apart... I might have to keep this one short... The good: First off. I been getting food parcels from Harry's friends. I believe that they have been already informed about my diet situation seeing as how I been given about three cakes from Mrs. Weasley. Academically, I seem to be understanding everything at a good pace. All subjects have been interesting to read and most, I'll have to exclude Divination, have seemingly been valuable. Even potions seem to have its interesting theories. Though I do believe writing about the possible side effects on the Wolfsbane potion is Snape's snide way of showing his hate for Professor Lupin. The place that I train at also seems to be legitimate. No letter of warning so far and it has been about two weeks of constant training using magic. I am right now looking to practicing my form, seeing if I can push myself to learn non-verbal magic soon... The problem is that, physically, I am out of shape. Maybe I should rephrase... Mentally, I know I can do most of the physical workouts that I have planned. Yet, I still seemingly tire too quickly and too early for my taste... I will be needing to look into a different approach to hammering endurance and fitness, especially when it comes to physically dueling with magic... Also, those cakes look so tasty right now... I think I'll have just one...**_

 **August 20** **th** **, 1994.**

 _ **I'm actually going to have to thank Snape... Though I don't think I will... It seems knowing about the Wolfsbane potion has its perks. The owner of a book shop Riftmug suggested had given me a price cut when I answered his question pertaining to the potion. Apparently, it was his way of testing the ones that were truly into "studying". In other news, I had gotten a letter from the Weasleys, stating that I should be coming over to the Quidditch World Cup and that they be coming by the next 3 days. That also means that I have 5 more days to keep training, to keep learning before the first Death Eaters attack the World Cup... To be honest, I don't think I'm ready at all... I can feel and see myself improving, both physically and magically, but I don't think where I am at right now will be enough... No... I can't doubt myself now... I have to keep working forward, look to my planned goals and get to those goals. Right now, I should stay focused on constant improvement. I think I'll come back to this diary later, maybe after I finish this hour of practice...**_

 _-'Harry Potter'_

 **August 23** **rd** **,1994: The Burrow - Afternoon**

There was still that wave of nostalgia that I could feel that radiated through me as I was attempting my best to keep face, being across from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I mean…. Come on…. I was sitting across what is seen to be as pure fiction and they were exact, carbon copies of the actors who played them. I had just been picked up from the Dursleys, being shown to my room as to hide as I could hear the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, going off at Fred and George's antics. It didn't take too much to guess that they were going off about their business ambitions, something that I had to pretend not to know, as the yelling suddenly quieted down as my attention had come back to the conversation.

"How's your summer been going? Have you gotten our food parcels and all?" Hermione asked, looking at me. _Take Hermione to attempt to cut the sudden silence._ I thought, giving a smile. I couldn't help but think about how rich the cakes were as that grin turned into a sheepish smirk as I remembered the grueling work I had to do afterwards. My habit of scratching my head came when I thought of something embarrassing as I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot... They were a real life saver." I said, giving a grin as Hermione responded with a smile of her own.

"So have you heard from - ?" Ron began, only to be suddenly cut from Hermione's glare cut his question. I knew why he was asking about Sirius. I also remembered that only the three of us plus Professor Dumbledore knew about his escape and his innocence so discussing it so openly in front of Ginny wasn't the best of ideas.

"I think I'm going to go out for a small run. Need to get my exercise in." I said, stretching and taking off the light sweater as I attempted to cut the silence. I could tell that Hermione too was thinking about how to cut the awkward moment as Ginny's eyes seemingly stared at me. Her eyes seemed entranced as I gave a soft smirk.

 _Cute._ I thought as I poked her gently in the head as her eyes blinked back to reality. "Like what you see?" I teased as I watched her cheeks flushed as she looked at the floor. Words seemingly disappeared although a sudden 'Whoa!' came out of Ron's mouth.

"Harry? Have you been working out?" I looked down at myself. I hadn't realized the extent of my workout, but it had seemed that the constant practice had gained some actual body mass which turned into a runner's body. Muscle in the arms, shoulders and legs although keeping that slim complexion at the core.

Mustering what acting skills I happened to remember, I shrugged my shoulders. "Just started a routine. Glad to see it paid off." I said, trying to keep a straight face instead of ogle at my work. _I still had to be Harry Potter._ I thought as it had become apparent that everyone was staring at me. Even though I didn't mind, it was still quite unnerving as I cleared my throat.

"You guys mind leaving? Unless I'm being paid to do a show." I asked as I grabbed a long sleeve undershirt and shorts to change as I gave them a teasing smirk.

Ron merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No need to be dramatic." He waved a hand in the air as he quickly made his way out. His tone seemed peeved. Not angry, but jealous. _Shit. I think I made Ron jealous._ I frowned to myself, hiding it although my smirk disappeared.

"Don't listen to him. You look.. good." Ginny stated as she stared a bit more longingly before she looked at Hermione. "I'll meet you downstairs, probably should help out mum with setting up dinner."

The door closed once more as Hermione folded her arms, though her eyes seemingly stared at my body, something in her didn't seem convinced. My gut suddenly twisted, a forewarning of what might come as she finally looked at me.

"You alright? What seems to be the problem?" I asked first, curious to know what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah... Fine." She stated as a frown creased onto my face. I folded my arms as I sat myself back down on one of the beds that occupied the room.

"Hermione..." I trailed off, keeping my eyes on her as she gave me that 'what' face. I just kept silent, only keeping eye contact which quickly crumbled her as she relented.

"You just seem different is all!" She blurted, throwing her arms in the air as she brushed her hair back.

"Different? I hope it isn't about my complexion now." I joked as she gave a chuckle in response as she looked at me.

"No, that makes you look much better. Just... You didn't respond to the letters, especially on your birthday. You seem more clammed up... I'm just worried... Look. Are you alright?" Hermione seemingly sputtered out as I had to blink a couple times.

It was that realization that I knew I fucked up again. I had forgotten to balance what I knew and how I needed to be. What I knew was essential to saving lives and what I had been training was helping but I also couldn't just simply ignore the life of Harry Potter. There was that moment of guilt, my own obsession of trying to be hero that it had made me forgot about even the small things that made Harry 'Harry'. My hesitation to embracing this life had led to this simple oversight, something that could easily be balanced out as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I just have a lot going on right now." I stated, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder as I gave her an apologetic look. She noticed, her hands tightening in a quick hug as she pulled herself closer.

"You know you can tell us anything." She said, pulling herself out of the hug as I couldn't help but laugh. She gave a small pout, brushing her hair back again. "I'm serious!"

"I know. I know. I just don't think -" The door opened as I could see the faces of Fred and George bust the door open as their faces was plastered with something wicked.

"Oh, didn't mean to intrude but we didn't think this room would still be occupied... Though if you don't mind." Fred started as George seemed to take over.

"Don't tell Percy that we are in the attic. Wouldn't like to bother his studies if you know what I mean." George finished as they slammed the door. I looked at Hermione, only for a perfectly timed scream to echo the house as angry footsteps began to storm the stairs.

"A DAMN STINKBOMB WHILE IM WORKING?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRED AND GEORGE!" Percy hollered angrily as footsteps seem to make it to our room as the door was once again busted open.

"WHERE-?! Oh... Sorry about that. Do you happen to know where Fred and George are?" Percy's voice changed on the fly, turning back to a respective tone even though it was riddled with anger as I merely shook my head silence. I looked over to Hermione, her head also shaking as Percy nodded his head in thanks before slamming the door.

"I SWEAR IF YOU ARE IN THE ATTIC..." Percy's voice trailed off into unintelligible garble as I took a moment to look at Hermione, before bursting into laughter.

"See what I mean." I said, able to bring back my laughing as I caught my breathe.

"I know." She said, still smiling as she made her way to the door. "But you know what I mean."

I gave a short nod. "Thank you though. I do really appreciate it." I said, smiling as she responded with a silent nod before leaving. I could footsteps moving downwards as I waited till the footsteps fainted away... On instinct, my hand slammed into the bed sheets. I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself from venting out my frustrations.

 _Fuck... Why. Why did I fucking miss that?! How could I? It was such a simple thing to do._ I thought angrily to myself as I looked back at the clothes. I sighed as I grabbed the clothes as I began to change.

"No... I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to do this." I repeated quietly as I quickly changed out into a lighter long sleeve shirt and shorts as I made my way to the door. Things, as it were, were seemingly following in the order that I thought they were going to be. That meant that Cedric's death was highly likely to be pre-determined. Which also meant that Voldemort's return was also very likely. It was something that I needed to do.

"Because that is what I'm here for right?" I asked myself, contradicting thoughts ruffled through my mind, attempting to convince myself that I was right.

 **August 25** **th** **, 1994: Stoatshead Hill - Early Morning**

The morning dew covered my tattered sneakers as I made my way with the Weasleys towards Stoatshead Hill. The dark was beginning to recede from the morning light as the group trudged its way up the hill.

"Whew" Mr. Weasley panted, seemingly wiping his glasses as he began to tell us to spread out to look for the portkey that I could hazily remember. Something about a boot? The morning grogginess shook off, my mind realizing of the familiarity of this scene. As if a spotlight was shined, my attention finally realized that we were supposedly meeting up with the Diggorys.

A shout suddenly rippled through the silence, breaking as I could see bodies freeze as we saw two new figures appear, the light just able to illuminate the figures that were the Diggorys."Over here Arthur!"

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley replied on instinct to the tone as he strode over to the man, moving from a handshake to a quick hug as the rest of us followed suit.

A sinking feeling began to rise as I merely stayed silent, watching the two adults interact with each other as my eyes had unconsciously glanced at Cedric. Just like what I came to expect of what I thought Cedric to be, he was the exact carbon copy of his actor. Yet, that still sinking feeling had now twisted into my stomach like a plunging knife. My face contorted from the invisible pain as I gripped my hand to my stomach on instinct.

A strong grip held my shoulder, keeping my stance balanced as his arm supported my back as I could feel a small force pushing me up. "You alright Harry? You look awfully pale..." Cedric stated, his voice low enough that the conversation was private between him and myself as I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah... Just tired and all. Got a bit too excited to see the World Cup. First time and all." I mustered as I held back what seemed to be saliva congesting in my throat as I gave a forced cough. Cedric gave a look back behind to see that his father was still deep in a conversation with Mr. Weasley as he sighed.

"Look. Sorry about my dad earlier... " Cedric trailed off, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine. Your dad is just happy for all your achievements is all." I said dismissively, waving a hand in the air as I noticed Cedric did not seem to understand. I gave a chuckle as I gave a thumb back towards where his father was talking. "I think it's actually quite something. To have a dad truly care about you so much."

Cedric gave a smile, his face relaxing from my words as he removed his cap to quickly wipe sweat of his forehead. "Yeah I know. It's just sometimes he can be a bit too boisterous when talks about his 'son's achievements'" His words emphasized the final part as I folded my arms.

"Well. He could take that down a peg or two..." I teased, the two of us unable to hold back a chuckle as we could hear the conversation between the two adults coming to a close.

"Is there anyone else we are waiting on?" Mr. Weasley asked as both adults seemed to simultaneously check their watches.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week and the Fawcetts, poor them, couldn't get tickets." Mr. Diggory said as he pulled out a very, beaten up brown boot.

Mr. Weasley looked around, his eyes contacting mine. "Ah. I already told Hermione but you will need to touch the Portkey, a finger should suffice -"

I nodded as the group seemingly crowded into a tight circle around the boot in position. The bulky packs that we had brought with us made it slightly more difficult but we seemingly managed. Quickly placing a finger onto the boot, I listened as the countdown began muttered by Mr. Weasley. "Three... Two... One..."

The feeling was instantaneous, somewhat similar to how I felt when I was riding the Knight Bus. It had felt as if I was being sucked up by a vacuum of air as I watched my feet lift off the ground, flailing uselessly as my body jerked forward. I could feel Ron and Hermione, who had positioned next to me, their shoulders ramming into mine as we spun around in a howl of air and swirling colors. My finger felt as if it was magnetized to the boot, pulling me onward until -

A loud thump and my feet slammed onto the ground. With the bulky bag, it was hard to maintain balance as I rolled, shoulder first onto the ground as the portkey landed with a heavy thud. I looked around, everyone else seemed wiped on the floor as Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric seemingly kept their balance although they even seemed winded. I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as I looked up to the brightening blue sky.

 _-Narrated_

 **August 25** **th** **, 1994: Quidditch World Cup Site: Afternoon**

Hermione gave a huff as she looked up from the textbook that she was given to read this year. Though what she was reading was thoroughly interesting, she was having trouble investing herself into the book as she gently closed the book shut before setting it down on one of the tables that laid around in their tent.

She stretched her arms up, her back slightly leaning back as she combed any hair out of her face as she stood from her chair. She couldn't understand why she was so antsy. The conditions were prefect for her to get some reading in. Harry had gone out to fetch some water and all the Weasleys were out doing their own thing.

She shook her head hoping to get the muddy thoughts out of her mind as she threw her hands to her face, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Hermione?" A voice called out, her body turning quickly as she found Ginny giving her a concerned look. "You alright?"

"No... Oh, I mean yes!" Hermione stuttered over her words as she mentally slapped herself. "Um... What are you doing here?"

"I was just outside checking over some of the other tents like I told you 15 minutes ago…" Ginny trailed as Hermione couldn't help but shake her head from her stupidity.

"Ok. Cough up. What's up?" Ginny stated, her hands gripping Hermione's shoulders as she moved her to sit down in a chair as she sat across from her.

Hermione gave a sigh. _Maybe it is better to talk it out._ She thought to herself as Hermione gave a quick glance at the tent entrance as she lowered her voice. "It's just Harry... Seems different."

"Well, he fits the chosen one picture better now." Ginny looked like she was going to break into a fit of giggles until she had taken another look at Hermione. Her face was plastered with concern and worry.

"Oh. Um… That was ill-timed. Sorry." Ginny added. "So, why are you so worried? You know how Harry can be."

"It's just as if Harry is trying to seem ok when he really isn't." Hermione said as Ginny clicked her tongue.

"Isn't he always like that? You know that he worries more about you guys than himself." Ginny tried to reason as Hermione shook her head in response.

"I just don't think so. He's quiet but he doesn't clam up so easily. It's like he's - " "-Hiding something?" The two girls looked behind to see Bill holding what look to be a very flourished Ireland hat as he gave a wave.

"How..." Hermione trailed off quietly as Bill cracked a smile.

"Tone." Hermione gave a puzzled look as Bill touched his ear. "Might want to watch your volume, Harry did just come back." Her cheeks flushed a light red as she looked down embarrassment.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked, moving the spotlight away from Hermione as Bill looked at his watch.

"About 5 minutes ago. Charlie went with Fred, George, Ron and Harry to look at the Ireland and Bulgaria camp sites and Percy is helping dad start a fire." He explained as he took a seat which sat in front of Hermione and Ginny, creating the seating arrangement to form a triangle as he joined the conversation. "But back to the topic, I think you misunderstand Harry's intentions."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, puzzled as she leaned her chin onto her hand. "How am I?"

"He's determined. I was going to ask you about it but this does explain a lot." Bill said, pulling his wand out as he began to clean it.

"What do you mean?" Ginny immediately asked as Bill gave a smile as he set his wand down on his lap.

"What's the impression you get out of him? I don't mean what you think, but that gut instinct that snaps in your mind; Sorta like first impressions." Bill said, watching Hermione seem to rack her brain in thought. The more she thought about it, the more that itching though screamed whenever she spoke to Harry.

"It's like Harry is being chased by something." Hermione started as Ginny glanced at Hermione as she came to her own realization.

"Or is Harry chasing something?" Ginny added, turning it into a question as Bill gave a soft Hm.

"At least you two are sharp enough to not just ogle at Harry's body." Bill said, his smile plastered with guilt from his jab as the two girls hid their blush as best they could. They seemed to still able to give what looked like a deathly stare as Bill threw his hands up.

"I kid! Sheesh." Bill defensively added as he put his wand back into his coat.

"So how did you know?" Ginny asked, unfolding her arms as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Bill paused, giving a moment of contemplation, playing with his fang earring as he looked down. There was a moment whether or not he should speak to Hermione and Ginny about Harry's 'practice'. He had followed him when he had gone for a run, on a request from his mother to _**"keep Harry out of trouble".**_

He had figured it was out of motherly necessity. His mother was always worrying about something, usually it was nothing too big nor too small to simply trouble over. But, she had this look that had piqued his interest. It was similar to how she felt when he wanted to go into dragon taming. So, he followed and come may be did he find something opposite to what he was expecting. Watching Harry practice… Whether he could call it practice at times was like watching a madman possessed. It was both frightful yet, in his experience with seeing and dealing with dangerous things, completely respectable.

"I don't know actually. You pick up a thing or two when working with goblins. I was really hoping to get an answer from you." He stated plainly, the two girls giving each other a worried look as Bill came to a conclusion.

"Why would he do this?" Bill heard them mutter to themselves as he thought about his conclusion. To answer his own question, Bill knew Harry was attempting to mitigate collateral challenge. There was no malice in his attempt to hide his practice from his friends, but their cause of worry was complete, although unknown to them, justified. He was attempting to isolate what he was doing so that he would ride the train of responsibility alone. Like a madman on their own personal quest, the similarities were eerily similar or that was what Bill was thinking.

Yet, Bill decided it would be best for them to work it out. Harry was reclusive and this behavior would completely exacerbate this habit. Knowing this, simply telling his friends when he was clearly not ready would most likely backfire, more likely destroy any trust he had built with his few conversations with him. That was certainly not what Bill was trying to aim for. His opinion would do more damage than good and only his friends would be able to pry the information once they, themselves, were able to understand Harry's reasoning. Eyes seemed to turned to Bill, the girls looking to him for advice silently. Their face painted with "We need your advice" as Bill stood up.

"You know Harry better than I ever will. So my only piece is to keep supporting him and trust him." The two girls seemed to soak in the advice as Bill gave a pause to let the first part sink in.

"I don't think Harry does this sort of thing because he is malicious. I think it's because he cares about his friends more than he cares for himself. But when it comes a time where he is looking to talk, then be right there with him all the way." Bill finished as the girls nodded their heads, silently agreeing as Bill gave a breath out.

"Then again, no need to brood. We are here to enjoy the World Cup!" He shouted, standing to his feet as he gave a hearty grin. The girls seemed to join in, giving in to his cheers as they exited the tent, wanting to enjoy the celebration. After all, it was going to be one hell of a night.

 _-'Harry'_

 **Quidditch World Cup - After Party**

It really was one hell of a night. The sights, the colours, the excitement and the celebration had turned to a mix of screaming, fear and violence. The bright colours had turned into dark mixture of red and black as fires began to pour into the campsite. Screams of fear had replaced cheers as the sight of men with black robes and death masks had begun their path of destruction. Even bracing myself for this, future knowledge did nothing to stop my astonishment of this chaotic tempo. When you can smell the ash of fire and the toxic fumes of magic and blood, I think this is a prime example that theory doesn't mean reality.

And now I was alone, similarly split from the Harry's friends as I kept running. I had no wand, so I was defenseless and I truly had no idea where to go. My breathing was beginning to drag as my lungs burned for air. I had to think. I forced myself to stop, leaning on one of the trees in some forest I ran into as I steadied my breathing.

I couldn't let sudden panic take over me. I looked around, attempting to familiarize myself as I thought; " _I trained myself for this!"_ **Another thought ran out;** _Wait… Wasn't I suppose to meet some elf named Winky._ **Another followed after;** _It doesn't matter, you are in a life or death situation!_ **Another screamed;** _This isn't a game, this is real life!_ **Another cut in;** _Yet, you still let yourself enjoy this reality._ **Another said to me;** _How can you do anything when you are still so naive?_

No... I muttered loudly to myself as my fist pounded the tree from the cacophony of thoughts. "Focus on now! I'll think about my mistakes later!" I told myself aloud as a scream echoed through. The scream sounded close. In fact, the scream sounded very close as instincts told me to follow the sound. My feet picked up once again, running to a full tilt as I weaved through the trees as I came upon the sight of the backs of two robed men.

"Shit!" I said as I dove behind a tree, the screaming had intensified as it seemingly covered the sound of my running. Taking a moment, I took a breath, clearing my mind as I began to focus on analyzing the situation.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_. I told myself as I peered around the tree. I caught three men in the signature death eater robes swishing their wands apart, seemingly controlling people like dolls as they gleefully laughed at their plight.

"Woo! Watch me make these muggles fly!" One stated, laughing as he seemingly threw an unconscious body in the air as it came down with a loud thump onto the dirt field. I watched as the others seem to agree, joining in to the first person's suggestion. My fists curled in anger, my emotions ticking like a bomb as I forcibly planted myself to stay hidden. No matter how angry I felt, it was no use if I ended up dead. This is reality, not a book nor a game. I had to repeat this just to convince myself not to run out with no wand as I watched a death eater suddenly appear in front of the three, his words harsh as he spoke.

"The fuck are you people doing? Didn't you hear the call!" The voice registered to me immediately, it was Crouch's son. A brief idea popped as I thought back to the books I read. Was this supposed to happen? Or was it like the books? _Fuck! I can't remember._ Yet, it didn't matter. I had to lay low, listen in and wait for an opportunity.

"When did you became a sympathetic-" One of the death eaters began only to be interrupted by a hard punch to the gut as I listened to Crouch Jr. continue.

"You will listen, you half-witted buffoons. As much fun as it is to throw these bugs around, we have about 200 ministry wizards coming!" Watching, the death eaters reluctantly put the people down as Crouch pointed his wand to the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!" He shouted as I watched a light stream out of the wand he was using before he seemingly dropped it on the ground. "Our job is done! If you get caught, I swear I personally kill you myself." A loud pop cracked the air as I watched Crouch Jr. disappear without a trace. The other three death eaters seemed to mutter to themselves, it was undistinguishable from the distance I was hiding but it had seem that what Crouch Jr. had said did the trick as I watched the first two disappear with the same loud pop.

My body relaxed from the constant tension, although looking at the death mark gave my head a searing pain as I kept quiet, knowing that the final death eater hadn't disappear just yet. Instead, it seemed to deviate, walking randomly until it gave a shout of glee.

"AYIEE! Look what I found to myself!" The death eater cackled, dragging out what seemed to be a schoolgirl as she screamed in fear. From the distance I was hiding, it was hard to distinguish who the schoolgirl was.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, flailing her arms and legs as the death eater seemingly held her still. The more she continued, the more I noticed that his hand began to cock back until his fist punched the girl in the stomach. The girl gave a loud painful moan as she fell to the ground instantly.

"Shut the fuck up! Or would you like to end up like everyone else..." His tone suddenly turned harsh and abrasive. She seemed to whimper in response as I cursed under my breath. He was about a good 20 feet away. _No. I can't leave her. I can be a hero! Don't be stupid! This is real life! If you die! If I die..._ My thoughts raced as the death eater moved, his back turning towards me as I could tell what he was thinking of doing.

"Let's have some quick fun. My friends will be waiting for me..." The death eater cooed, his wand outlining the schoolgirl's face as his hands began to trace down her chest. His face went close, sniffing her as she squirmed with discomfort. My mind snapped. _Fuck it all!_ I couldn't watch this unfold and do nothing! _**Fuck it all!**_ With determination and stupidity acting as my adrenaline, I sprinted out and towards the assailant.

My feet moved in long strides, my arms pumping forwards and backwards as I charged forward at full speed. The death eater seemed rather occupied, not noticing my footsteps until I was close enough that ignoring them any longer would have made me think he was deaf. I could see the death eater's face turn towards me, as he turned towards the noise with a hiss of annoyance.

"What the-" My fist connected with the mask. My knuckles burned as a loud clang rang through as I hissed at the sudden pain. My momentum had sent the death eater flying, the mask seemingly dented as he screamed a loud pitch whine.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled, holding his face as he continued to roll on the ground as I quickly turned to the girl. The brief moment registered as I finally recognized her as Parvati Patil. She was covering her head, her eyes squinting shut as she looked to be attempting to block out this madness. An instinct to hold her had to be kicked back as I grabbed her shoulders, forcibly shaking her out of her stupor.

"Hey! I need your wand!" I said quickly and firmly, her eyes blinking out of her gaze as she looked up at me.

"Who-? Harry? Harry!" She asked, her eyes growing big as I looked behind me to find the death eater standing up. The mask was on the ground, revealing a masculine face to which there was a bloody shade of red that covered the left side of his face as his wand pointed at us.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, pushing her behind a pile of debris as the spell shot wide, not even close to where we were. _I must have hit one of his eyes then..._ I thought as I looked at Parvati. Her face was plastered with fear as she looked at me.

"What are death eaters doing here?! Have you seen my sister?!" She quickly blurted as I peered over the pile, finding that the death eater was trying to correct his aim as a spell hit the pile of debris, sending junk and dirt into the air.

"Harry! What should we do?" She shouted at me as my brain finally snapped. I looked at her, giving her the hardest look I could give her.

"Look! I don't know. But we need to get past this person first before we can figure anything else out!" I shouted back at her. "I promise I'll help you but right now, **I need your wand!** " I emphasized the last point as she gave me a look as she bowed her head down in shame. Her hand reached for her wand as she finally held it up. She looked like she wanted to cry and that 'good guy' within me wanted to apologize for my actions.

I sighed. I had my fears in check, only focusing on what was in front of me. But that didn't mean everyone else could do the same. In fact, it was quite frightening to see how well I was able to hold back these thoughts. I grabbed the wand from her hand, not before holding her as she looked up at the sudden touch. Her eyes watered with tears as I gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't go anywhere. I have a promise to uphold." I said, giving her a smile as she nodded silently as I took a breath in as I grabbed the wand tightly.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Parvati asked as I looked back, I could feel a genuine smile creep on my lips as I nodded to her.

"Nah, I just wing it most of the time." I replied. _This is a fight to the death..._ The thought passed my mind as I slowly exhaled. The debris that we were hiding behind was looking like it was about to fall apart as the death eater wildly casted spell after spell. The death eater's aim also seemed atrocious, not really concise as I had seen earlier which meant I should have the advantage.

"Be safe." I heard Parvati say as I jumped out of the debris, aiming the wand back where Parvati was kneeling as I shouted "MURUS!" The ground began to shake as dirt rose, making a dirt wall around Parvati as the death eater noticed me. A wicked smile plastered his bloodied face as he wiped some of the blood. His face was normal, no defining features except his eyes were painted of those who got joy of watching others in pain.

"You... are Harry Potter. What a joy it is to finally meet you. My lord will be happy when-" "STUPEFY!" I shouted, interrupting him as the death eater was able to move out of the way, leaning against a broken pole as he sneered at me.

"You son of a-" "BOMBARDA" I pointed at the pole, the sudden explosion knocking the death eater off its feet. However, in a single move, the death eater graciously turned into a black mist as it landed back onto its feet. The death eater coughed, blood seemingly dripping down his lips as I could see a couple protrusions of wood sticking out of his left arm.

"Shut up already. You sound like a whiny twelve-year old." I taunted, finally positioning myself into a traditional duelist stance. Body turned with wand arm in front and back arm behind. I watched as the death eater screamed, holding his injured arm.

"I'll KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! CRUCIO!" He shouted as a beam of red moved towards at a speed that caught me off-guard. I had to silently cast a shield charm as the force of the beam pushed me backwards as I held my ground. _The fuck... Even after all those injuries..._ A pit formed in my stomach. I was underestimating him just as much as he had underestimated me.

The death eater fired the same beam of red again, this time in succession as he rapidly fired three spells in a row. There was a brief moment of confidence as I used the wand to deflect the first spell. That was broken immediately at the force of the spell, as my hand felt as if it was being weighed down by a huge bag of bricks.

That was followed by a wave of fear as I willed myself to bring my arm up as I barely made it in time to deflect the second spell only for third one to hit straight in my right shoulder as blood splattered into the air as I kept back the temptation to yell as I pointed at the ground, shouting "MURUS!"

The dirt again rose as I watched another round of spells impact the rising dirt as I dove, hiding behind the cover as I looked at my shoulder wound. The cut looked shallow, not too deep to cutting bone thankfully as I pointed the wand at my wound. I took a couple, shallow breathes before saying "Coaguo." A sharp pain radiated down my arm as I bit my tongue, watching as the wound began to sew itself back together as tears ran down my eyes.

 _Fuck..._ I moaned to myself internally as I thought of my new stratagem. I would guess the rock to the death eater's face was the only reason I'm still alive. _Damnit! I had to let my goddamn hero complex get the better of me!_ I cursed to myself as dirt rained down on me as I closed my eyes, bracing mentally as I hopped to my feet.

My legs sprang into action again, moving as quickly as I could as I rounded the dirt wall. Aiming my wand forward, I charged ahead as I began to see the figure of the death eater as he began to notice me as well. "BOMBARDA!" I shouted as the death eater quickly moved out of the way, rolling as the ground near him exploded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard the death eater shot as I rolled onto the ground, dodging as the spell went over my rolling body as I fired back another stunning spell. The death eater easily dodged it, his face in gleeful bliss as he laughed manically.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" He shouted as he quickly flicked his wand. For a moment, nothing happened as my eyes scanned around looking to see what might occur. It was when I looked down that I realized that he had charmed where I was running as I hastily made an attempt to dodge only to be blasted as I had an easy ten seconds of air time before crashing onto the hard ground.

I could feel the wind kicked out of my lungs as I coughed in pain as my legs and arms felt heavy in pain. I could feel a cut in my head as blood began to obscure my vision. It also felt like I had been blasted by hard rock on full volume for two hours straight. At least I could still feel the wand in my hand but it felt as if an elephant was sitting on me. _God fucking damnit. Fucking amateur._ I thought as I looked up to see the death eater looking over me, blood dripping down his face as droplets of red fell onto my clothes.

"You are going to be the best present for my lord." He said with a sadistic smile poured onto his face as his eyes looked at me with a fanatical glare. So engaged with my pain, he had not realized to check to see if I had a wand still. And I was going to make this creepy fucker pay as I gave him a smile of my own.

"You should double-check if I had a wand next time." I said, his face immediately dropping down as his eyes connected with the tip of the wand I was holding.

 _Here's a new trick for you._ "ICTUS!" I shouted with all my might as a lightning bolted out of my spell. As if a thousand branches cracked at once, the shard of light struck the death eater straight in the chest as I watched the bolt pass through his body as he flew backwards, hitting a pile of debris as he began to convulse in pain. I couldn't help but smile as the death eater rolled in convulsive pain. However, another cracked brought my eyes as I looked up to find a death eater, a mask hiding his face as he appeared next to the downed death eater.

"Gibbons!" The voice was Crouch Jr's. _Shit..._ I cursed as I watched Crouch Jr. do something to the convulsing Gibbons as he suddenly stopped shaking on the ground. He seemed to kneel down, flicking his wand as Gibbons seemed to respond back with a loud scream as Crouch Jr. covered his mouth.

"The fuck did you-" Crouch Jr. looked up, quickly scanning as he grabbed the man by the collar as he snarled. "You and I are having a nice, long chat." The loud pop cracked again, watching as the two men disappeared as I finally sighed in relief as I laid my head down, the pain in my head seared through my mind.

"HARRY!" I heard as I laid my head back as I attempted to make out the voice as I could see a face looking down at me.

"Parvati?" I asked weakly, a cloth wiping the blood from my eyes as I could see her more clearly as she looked panic-stricken. She had begun to do what was very basic first aid, cleaning wounds and attempting to bandage cuts and bruises. Her hands shaking with such volatility that I used what energy I had left to touch her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

I gave her a weak smile, an attempt to calm her down. "You alright?" That seemed to give her a frightened giggle as she seemed to grab the wand out of my hand. She continued with the first aid as she shook her head.

"You are asking me am I alright when you are like this?" I couldn't help but give a pained laugh as I could feel the sudden black began to creep into my vision.

"Yeah... You could say that I'm just..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I began to black out from the pain, only hearing the sounds as more figures began to come into view as I let the embrace of unconsciousness take me.

 **A/N: I was really hoping to get this done sooner to work on my other stories. But, I'll acknowledge that it is my own fault for being too demeaning to my own writing to think that I think I always fail to write good story progression for any of my stories. Hope you enjoy and if you would be kind, a review is always nice to see what I need to work on.**


End file.
